The War For The Soul Society
by djrio
Summary: 2 Gangs 1 City, A war for Complete control of the Soul Society between the Kurosaki Gang and the Ishida gang...Who will win? Read 2 find out.
1. Prolouge

Bleach:

The Kurosaki Gang

A Fan Fic By Rio

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach or the characters. But that don't mean I cant so what the hell I want with them!!! HAHAHAHHA! By the way…this is my first ever Fic…

Prolouge

The 4 members from the Kurosaki gang down the streets of the Soul society…

Their faces all having the same stern look as one another…

All of them with the same objective as well…

To take control of the Soul Soul Society…

But before they could they had to take care of one final obstacle…

The 4 made it to their destination which was a vacant lot and waiting there were 4 other individuals who had the same exact goal. The 2 rival gangs looked at each other knowing in a few moments what was going to happen…

"This is it Kurosaki'' said the leader of the rival gang. He had black hair, small black glasses, and a white wardrobe. He was throwing an cross like object up and down while keeping his eyes on the leader of the Kurosaki gang. His name was Ishida

"This can all be avoided if you and your goons quit being stubborn and accept the fact that us the Quincy's are the more powerful and will end up overpowering you Soul Reaper's sooner or later."

The leader of the Kurosaki gang put his hand on the hilt of his sword and glared at Ishida" I don't think so…it's bad enough that you ass wips are even here in the Soul Society, but to say that you're going to overpower us is just sad especially cause you bastards might not make it past tonight alive."

"That's a pretty big statement Kurosaki…lets see you back that up''

"With pleasure…ready guys?"

The other 3 member's got ready for battle while looking at the other rival members who were doing the same…

"Lets go…Kurosaki" said Ishida as his Cross shapped Item turned into a bow.

"Bring it…" said Ichigo unsheathing his Sword.

The two charged each other with a fast amount of speed as well as their fellow gang members starting what is supposed to be the most bloodiest and action packed gang war….

NOTES: So wat do yall think? I kno its just the prolouge but should I stay with it or should I just leave it alone?


	2. The Warning

Chapter 1:

The Warning

Screams and shouts filled the air as the frightened Citizens of the Soul Society ran in fear as a hollow ran a rampage in the city tearing down and eating everything/ everyone in its path. As always when things like this happened they all ways thought that it was the end of the world and they were all going to die…but in just a few seconds the same thing would happen that always happened.

"Time to go dip shit!" said Renji running through the herd of frightened people. Just as he got close enough he drew his sword and jumped towards the hollow and with one swift blow to the hollows head it was killed and collapsed to the ground.

Renji landed on the ground to hear cheers and applaud to from the now relieved Citizens. A grin appeared on his face as he raised his arms in the air and accepted the usual glory.

" Anytime guys anytime!"

After about 5 more minutes of fame Renji walked away from the crowd and walked to the corner of a shop where Byakuya was leaning on the wall calmly with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"You'll do anything to get glory wont you?"

"Hey it's a small price to pay for taking out those damn hollows "said Renji sheathing his sword

with the grin still on his face. "Maybe if you weren't so serious you'd know how good it feels."

"Whatever…anyways Kurosaki wants us to meet up with him tonight. He says it's important."

"I'll go meet up with him now, the sooner the better." Renji said sighing and starting to walk away. "Im not doing anything right now."

Byakuya grabbed on one of the sleeves of his kimono and pulled him back.

"What gives?!"

"He also told me to tell you and the others not to disturb him before that time…"

Kurosaki Gang Dojo

"So you're telling me that they're actually survivors of that clan?" asked Ichigo sitting down on the floor across from his father Isshin.

"Yes son, there've been countless citizens from the southern area of the society claiming that they've seen white costumed beings with the powers of those of a quincy destroying the hollows down there."

Ichigo sighed while closing his eyes "Destroying the hollows?!" I thought I left that job to my crew in that area…"

"Yes but everytime they get an order, by the time they get there the hollows are already destroyed" Isshin said rubbing his head " If things keep going this way son, it wont be long until they get here and start doing the same."

"Damn…and here I thought just getting rid of hollows and protecting these citizens was the only job as the leader of this clan I had. Now I have these "Quincys " to worry about. "

"If we don't want the same things to happen here I suggest that we get ready now"

said Isshin getting up from where he was sitting.

"Im sorry to be the one to tell you this news my son."

Ichigo smirked with his eyes closed "Its alright. At least things will get interesting here…"

Isshin smiled then walked out the Dojo leaving Ichigo by himself.

But not for long…

"So how are you going to handle this if what your father said is true?" Orihime coming out from one of the rooms dressed in a white kimono. She sat down next to Ichigo and leaned on his shoulder.

"Take these guys out is what I have to do" Ichigo replied putting his arm around her neck" the job of taking out the Hollows is for us soul reapers and its been that way for a long time now. Who ever these new guys are, they chose the wrong people to interfere with."

To Be Continued…

A/N: Ok yes I know this was indeed a short chapter but i wanna start small then if I get enough momentum, write more so plzzzzzzz.Tell me what you think!!!


End file.
